Amelia Jensen
|powers= All unlocked Offensive #She is able to utilize time manipulation with their physical combat, making their attacks appear extremely fast while causing the victim to be slowed down, for a short time #She has the ability to take away the strength and power of others for a short time, making their attacks weaker. The longer their strength is weakened, the more energy drained. #She can create invisible weapons made of sheer force that dissipate after a short time, no bigger than 2-3 times than the user. The longer the weapon is held together, the more energy drained Defensive #She can warp a person's sense of time, temporarily stunning them. #She has the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. #She can form protective spheres of sheer force around themselves and others for a limited amount of time. The longer the sphere is held together, the more energy drained. #She can increase the strength of all of their means of defense (armor, shields, etc.), along with those of their allies for a limited time, enduring more hits, staying firm and defending at a higher degree than before. The longer this state is maintained, the more energy drained. Passive #She can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #She has the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. #She is able to see the length of a person's life span #She is innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #She is innately stronger and more focused than others, stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. #She does not tire as easily as others, and has a higher endurance than most. Supplementary #She can temporarily freeze time the longer time is frozen the more it drains, while time is frozen they are unable to attack #She can construct weapons, objects or wields, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, out of temporal time energies, for a short time to attack for the user. #She has the ability to bestow an aura of energy and fortitude on others nearby, making them more likely to succeed in battle, for a short time. #She can control and create waves of sheer force, which can be used to deflect attacks, attack others or move objects. The more powerful the waves are, the more energy drained. #She has the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once. This can be used to dodge or attack. Upon landing, a tremor is unleashed which unbalances anyone within a few feet. 3 Months After Character is Made #She have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. #She has the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or even dulling it. 6 Months After Character is Made #She can trap anyone or anything into reiterating time stream where everything inside the loop is restarted precisely every so often, possibly even backwards. You may be able to force someone to relive the same few seconds, upwards to an hour, for as long as you keep them there. While the time loop is maintained the user is incapacitated and the longer the time loop is maintained the more energy it drains. On some occasions people have been know to retain a small amount of memories or eventually escape weaker temporal loops. #She can bring herself into a state where her only focus is willpower, becoming invulnerable to all attacks for a short time. The longer this state is endured, the more energy drained. 9 Months After Character is Made #She can construct creatures, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, out of temporal time energies, for a short time to attack for the user, while the creature is attacking the user is incapacitated and the longer they maintain the creature the more energy it drains. #She can infuse force into their words and bring another into a state of compulsion, leading them into doing their will or revealing a secret to them. The person will remain under the control of the user for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. Traits #She is a natural leader #She always know what time it is, even if she doesn't have a watch #She is usually headstrong and firm in their beliefs. #She tends to be brave, mighty and powerful. |pet= A Pegasus called lighting |bedroom= In her home |weapon images= Weapon4.png Weapon3.png Weapon2.jpg Weapon1.png |quote2= “'Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?' 'That is the only time a man can be brave,'” |file2= Amelia20.jpg |file size2= 173x0px |possessions= |likes= Spending time with her parents, Training, Listening to music, Writing, Drawing, Playing Guitar and Piano |dislikes= Mortal School/Homework |colour= Black, Purple, Pink |music= Pop, Rock, Instrumental |food= Pizza, Hamburger, Bacon |animal= Pegasus, Horses |book= Many |quote3= “That was the thing. You never got used to it, the idea of someone being gone. Just when you think it's reconciled, accepted, someone points it out to you, and it just hits you all over again, that shocking.” |drink= Fanta |song= Say Something I'm Giving Up On You |movie= Too many to list |sport= Combat Training |other= N/A |skills= Her Powers |weapon= Everything |strength= Everything |weakness= Nothing |led= None |been= None |model= Abigail Breslin |gender= Female |eye= Hazel-ish |hair= Dirty-blonde |height= Unknown |weight= Unknown |ethnicity= Bulgarian (Greek descent) |hand= Left |shoe= Unknown |blood= AB- |voice= Mezzo-soprano |marks= None |body= Healthy/Fit |more images= Amelia23.png Amelia22.png Amelia20.jpg Amelia19.jpg Amelia18.jpg Amelia17.jpg Amelia16.jpg Amelia21.png Amelia15.jpg Amelia14.jpg Amelia13.jpg Amelia12.jpg Amelia11.png Amelia10.jpg Amelia9.png Amelia8.jpg Amelia7.jpg Amelia6.jpg Amelia5.png Amelia4.jpg Amelia3.jpg Amelia2.jpg Amelia1.jpg |one= Pretty |best= Eyes |worst= Feet |change= Nothing |mental= Good |disorders= None |medical= ADHD/Dyslexia |mother= Zoë Jensen |father= Phoenix Jensen |creator= |half= Isabelle Pyke (paternal) Kayden Pyke (paternal) |full= Arthur Jensen Markus Jensen (deceased) Ryan de Villiers (adopted) |other relatives= Joanna Pyke, Isabelle and Kayden's mother |family album= Callie9.jpg|Zoë Jensen, her mother Phoenix16.jpg|Phoenix Jensen, her father Isabelle15.jpg|Isabelle Pyke, her paternal half-sister Baby Sadie6.png|Markus Jensen, her deceased younger brother Eddie8.jpg|Kayden Pyke, her paternal half-brother Dan8.png|Arthur Jensen, her elder brother Aqaumarine32.jpg|Joanna Pyke, father's mistress Noah16.png|Ryan de Villiers, her adopted brother |home= Richmond, Virginia |earliest= Leaving Bulgaria |best memory= Meeting Isabelle and Kayden for the first time |school= Public school/Training |kiss= N/A |sex= N/A |love= N/A |other firsts= N/A |nicknames= Mia |native= Bulgarian |languages= Bulgarian, Greek, Latin, English, Italian, Russian |flaw= Gets her languages mixed up |fears= Losing more of her family |hobbies= Practice Fighting, Listening to music, Practicing Guitar/Piano, Writing/Drawing in her Journal |motto= I'd rather be ugly and useful then pretty and useful |won't= Give up |admires= Her family |influenced= Her mother and sister |compass= North |past person= Her parents |current person= Her siblings |crisis= Good |problems= Head-on |reacts change= Okay |alignment= Good |dream= Haven't thought about it |current= Camper |quote4= “I’m tough, I’m ambitious, and I know exactly what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay.” |file3= Amelia21.png |file size3= 173x0px |vice= Wrath |bad= Too unorganized, Never does homework |sleep= Good |quirk= Stubborn |attitude= Bitchy |talents= Her powers |social= Very nice (if told to be by her dad) |relationships= |ease= Doing something she loves |priority= Become a better fighter |past= None |accomplishment= None |secret= None |known= N/A |tragedy= Losing her mother |wish= Having her mum back |cheated= N/A |relates= Okay-ish |strangers= Bitchy |lover= N/A |friends= Bitchy |familyp= Bitchy |first impression= She's a real bitch |like most= Her determination and commitment |like least= Her rudeness}} Category:Abigail Breslin Category:Watcher01